


Almost Human

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief, Post-Finale, Rescue, Unrequited Love, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: One shots for "Megaman Zero!"
Kudos: 1





	1. Falling Stars

[Zero x Reader]

In the vast, bountiful, overhead ocean submerging your senses, a trail of light speed through and fractured the darkness. Then came another, then another.

Falling stars?

Every thing inside you crumbled and ached. Your eyes burned, releasing just a few more tears, allowing them to streak away some of the crusting filth on your cheeks. Your chest strained against the weight of your fatigue with the last bit of strength your body could rally together simply to catch a breath.

You were a simple soldier, a little pawn in this game of war. Truly, you knew not the cause of it all. Too insignificant were you to contain such information. But, like any of the other humans and Reploids you fought along side with, you just fueled a passion, a desire, a basic need belonging to every conscious being with a free will to be free.You utilized every bit of power, what little it may have seemed to others, for that purpose.

Agonizing pain cut through your spine. For just an instant, you were unable to even process the damage done. But, almost as quickly as it came, a strangely comforting numbness settled in your ruptured nerves. Despite the grueling battle you just faced, you mind payed no heed to those memories. Instead, you focused in on one thing that kept your courage burning, the one person you admired and overtime, grew to love: the legendary hero himself, Zero.

You were aware, out in that cavernous infinity known as space, he was fighting. Although he cared not for the affairs of the Rebellion, of Neo Arcadia, he possessed a strong enough sense of justice to gravitate towards the injustice cruelly forced on his friends and comrades. He used his extraordinary power for just that purpose while those around him idolized him and put him on a pedestal.

You were no different.

Your love was a distant one, a sweet, pure attachment that ran deeper with each encounter you shared. They were short and trivial, but to you, they meant everything. You still regretted never telling him of your feelings. At least then, even if he rejected you, your love would only be unrequited instead of unknown. At least, even if he experienced nothing towards you, he would know someone else cared for him.

A biting wind further dulled what little senses remained. The trees whispered quietly to you as it filled the holes of their leaves. Those distant lights decorated the darkness with their light, bathing the sky like a glittering shower. Zero departed for space against the will of his friends. He fought the last battle alone. You wondered if these were the pieces of the fortress Ragnarok adorning the deep blue with their light. Those fighting below all witnessed the light from its destruction. Your trembling heart ached at the thought of Zero being engulfed in those flames.

As your eyes dimmed, and as your spirit started to lift, your heavy body now washed over with a weightless sensation, you took comfort in the fact that he resided somewhere better now. Being the century old hero that he was, he endured many struggles, countless sorrows without rest, without time to grieve. Now, your weary heart hoped that he would great you at heaven’s gate, a place where you too might rest your head and watch the falling stars.

With one more deep sigh, a bright light swallowed your person. Before your eyes closed, you noticed a pair of blue eyes, stoic and cold but possessing years of untold thoughts and stories behind their windows, resting on yours. The familiar shine of red armor and long, golden locks brought a sense of peace and comfort that not even the softest of beds could bring you.

With a croaked and cracking sob seizing your throat, you whispered,

“Z-Zero...”

His expression softened with a tenderness you never before saw in the hero. Slowly he reached out a hand to you.

“Let’s go,” he replied softly as you tentatively grasped his fingers.


	2. Flower Field

[Zero x Reader]

(www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6VuH7… Please listen while you read!)

“Zero, what do you think this world will look like? You know, when the fighting finally stops?”

The cool, refreshing grass brushed against the damaged nerves of his cheeks as the wind gently bent the delicate blades to its whim. The thin, gossamer veil of the cirrus clouds slowly parted, revealing the glorious, golden treasure hiding within the depths of the over head sea. It was all he focussed on, all he noticed.

For once in his life full of nothing but wars and hardships, he felt peace.

“I would love to see an entire area covered in nothing but green grass and flowers,” you said with a smile, lightly cradling the pot in your hand. The shy, dainty blossom within peaked out to show the vibrant purple tinting its petals. Despite his role as a soldier, even he noticed the lack of greenery. You lived in forest composed of iron and steel, where the sky was always dark and the air nearly suffocated its inhabitants with its heavy contamination. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw something that wasn’t altered by science to some degree.

You were considered strange for holding such a fascination to the natural.

Strange as this solitary little flower...

Cracks delved into the crimson of his helmet, seeping into his once perfect skin. His golden locks became matted as it tangled within the beds of grass. His lids grew heavy with fatigue. He may have been a one of a kind warrior, one with unmatched strength and a legendary history, but at this given moment, he simply wanted to sink into the softness of the cushion beneath him and allow sleep to carry him away.

With one, slow inhale, a familiar scent filled his nostrils, swallowing every one of his manufactured senses; the sweet aroma of blossoms peaking from the stalks.

And his mind drifted to you.

Were you seeing this? Were you glancing down from your haven in the stars? He liked to think so. He wanted to think of your wide grin, the innocent twinkle in your eye as you surveyed the scene, your hands clasped tightly beneath your chin. You were always one of the few that found hope and pleasure in things that were often overlooked and ignored.

It would be the people like you that would rebuild this world, the ones that found the importance of little things.

Even in his exhausted state, the imprint of your smile shown at the forefront of his memory. Despite your early departure, he felt that he still managed to give you something in return, something that reminded him of what mattered most regardless of his constant drowning in war and bloodshed...  
And he would forever thank you for that.

He deeply inhaled the fragrance of the cheerful blossoms, engaging in a lively dance with the grass, conducted by the breeze. Occasionally, a bird’s shadow broke his line of sight with the sun, its song ringing over the rustling planes.

It was, to say the least, perfect.

With another, tired exhale, he was finally able to close his eyes...


End file.
